Pulsing Veins
by Aleca W
Summary: Yuri! She could feel her face getting hotter by the minute. Was this really Hinata? Ino has always known Hinata was gorgeous. However why was her body reacting to Hinata now? Confused by her feelings but yet wants more. Of course Hinata is more happy to oblige. Rated M for later chapters
1. chapter 1

Authors Note: This is a Yuri story. Meaning Girl x Girl. Will be rated M for later chapters. This is also my first fan-fiction. Hinata and Ino are OCC a bit. This is set after the war and Sasuke is back from his Journey of Redemption. Kakashi is still Hokage but is training Naruto to take over for him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and make no profit for this story.

-linebreaker-

A year had passed since the defeat of Madara. It seemed that peace could finally rule over all Five Great Nations. However not everyone was celebrating.

Despite it being a beautiful summer day and the flowers were bloomed, Ino's heart was in turmoil. It's been a year since her father Inoichi perished in the war. As did many others had. Yet it wasn't only her father Ino was mourning. Her mother suffered a great deal without Inoichi. She passed away in her sleep a few months after him.

The Yamanaka Flower Shop was then passed down to Ino to run after the death of her parents. She couldn't bring herself to sell it. For it was a piece of her parents. So she hired some help. Which happened to be Hinata Hyuga.

Ino was rather surprised when Hinata asked her for a job. So naturally Ino wanted to know why. Which made the bluenette blush, but she did tell Ino why. Whatever reason Ino had came up with it wasn't anything that Hinata had said.

Hinata had confined in her that while she dated Naruto she always felt strange with him. It wasn't till Tenten accidently kissed Hinata did she truly realized why it felt strange being with Naruto. She was into women not men.

It didn't take a genius to realize Hinata's father Hiashi had disowned and disinherited her for this reason.

The shop was closed for the day, so Ino found herself at a loss on what to do. Hmm wonder what the other girls are doing? As if summoned by that thought Ino heard a rather loud voice shout from outside "Hey Ino-Pig! Get down here us girls are going swimming".

Ino peeked out the window. "Be a little louder Forehead, I don't believe they heard you in Suna. I'll be down in five minutes" she exclaimed.

Ino decided to wear a dark purple bikini. She quickly threw on her robe before leaving here home. "Come on Pig let's get to the before others do" Sakura chirped.

Ino couldn't help but roll her eyes at the pinkett's antics. Their friendship hadn't always been this pleasant. It was getting better though.

As they made their way towards a lake that rested about a mile from the gates of Konoha, Ino couldn't help but fell a little jealous. Sakura finally got her wish to be with Sasuke. Sure Ino had stop crushing on him years ago, but she wish she could find someone.

It seem like a lot of their friends found love. Tenten and Naruto now. Kiba had some chick name Tamaki. Shikamaru got Temari, finally. Even Shino had a mystery woman.

Once the lake came into view everyone was eager to jump in. That's when Ino realized she had the most plain bathing suit ever.

Tenten had a dark green with white trimming bikini on. That was modest looking. Sakura on the other hand had on a red bikini that had hearts on it. It looked to be a size to small.

Then Ino noticed Hinata's bathing suit. She felt her breath hitch. Normally Hinata wore a one piece but today she wore a bikini that was lavender with white trimming. It was a little skin tight on the bluenette.

Ino felt her face getting hotter by the minute. She had to force herself to look away. Is this really Hinata? Oh gods and goddesses what is happening to me?! She felt a pool of arousal forming. "Are you okay, Ino?" a familiar soft voice asked.

It felt like Ino couldn't breathe. Sure she always knew Hinata was gorgeous, yet it puzzled her why her body was reacting this way to the blue haired beauty now. "Hai, I am fine Hinata" Ino whispered.

Hinata couldn't help but notice how Ino was staring at her. She started to feel a little conscious , she went to reach for her robe. But Ino grabbed her hand.

"You shouldn't have to hide that gorgeous body of yours. Especially from me". As soon as those words left Ino's mouth she regretted them. After all this was Hinata she was talking to.

Hinata promptly turn a nice shade of crimson. She shyly looked to see if the others were watching them. Feeling suddenly bolder that they weren't she turned to Ino. "You can view my body anytime you like" she whispered in Ino's ear.

THUD- Ino fell flat on her ass. She couldn't believe Hinata just said that! Is this the new Hinata or has this been part of her personality for awhile? "Whh..ah..tt" Ino stammered.

Hinata giggles " You heard me". She then makes her way into the lake, swaying her hips very suggestively. All Ino could do was gape at her. Deciding she should join the others she jumps in. Her breathing still shaking.

Hmm wonder how soft Hinata's lips are? As soon as those thoughts enter her mind she shook them off. Honestly what was wrong with her? A very feminine squeal brought her out of her thoughts.

"Naruto proposed to me!" Tenten exclaimed. A round of congratulations came. " How did he propose?" Ino asked. Which in reply caused Tenten to turn scarlet. " Uh..I can't tell you all the details but let's just say it involved a candle light dinner in the Forest of Death".

"How romantic! I hope Sasuke proposes soon" Sakura proclaimed. Ino couldn't help but sigh. She was happy for her friends but the same thought invaded her mind. Where is my special someone?

The conversations started to come to an end as the sun started to disappear. Sakura and Tenten left first. Leaving Ino and Hinata behind.

Ino got out of the water and started to put on her robe when she was turned around by Hinata. Hinata smiled before kissing Ino's forehead.

Ino started to blush. She wanted to say something but didn't know what to really say. So she started walking back.

They both walked in silence. Once they got to Ino's house it was almost completely dark. " Good night Ino" Hinata whispered. Ino bit her lip. Her feet moved on her own as she soon found herself placing a kiss on Hinata's forehead too.

"Good night Hinata" Ino whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I do apologize if this story starts out slow. I wasn't for sure if Ino and her parent's lived above the flower shop or where they lived, so I made their home above the shop. Shikamaru may or may not be OCC but I think I portrayed him well. Things do get a little heated in this chapter, so fair warning.

 _Ino thinking_

 ** _Shikamaru thinking_**

 **Hinata thinking**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any profits from this story.

That night Ino was laying in her bed, staring at her ceiling for answers. She pondered over many things. One thing that troubled her was this feeling in her gut.

Deep down she suspected to being attracted to men and women. It just wasn't till today that it got confirmed. It frightened her, but yet also enticed her.

It elicited a fire throughout her body. All she wanted was to pull Hinata close and press her lips against hers. _Maybe even kiss else were._

Her face flushed and she thought that she was surely going to need a very cold shower after this. She also knew if Hinata knew that she was thinking such things about her, she'd probably get slapped.

 _Maybe not though, she mused._ "You know you shouldn't leave your door unlock like that" said a raspy voice.

Ino let out a less than dignifying eep. "Shika! You know better than to sneak up on me" she shouted.

He raised his eyebrow up at her. "How troublesome. Anyways I need some flowers- preferably soon" he stated.

"It's two o'clock in the morning Shika. Why do you need flowers at this hour?" the blonde demand.

Shikamaru sighed " What a drag..I need them because I am gonna propose to Temari".

Ino broke out in a grin. "I'll make an exception for you. You can get the flowers on one condition" she explained.

Shikamaru knew just how the blonde could be, but his curiosity was peaked. "Whats the condition?" he asked.

She fidgeted with her pants "I need potential relationship advice".

 ** _Wasn't expecting that._** "How troublesome, but okay. What exactly do you need help with in regards to that?" he asked.

" I have always suspected that I have been attracted to men and women. Only today did that get confirmed for me. The thing is.. It's Hinata I am attracted to, romantically and physically. I think the feeling maybe mutual but not sure. If it is, though I think she deserves better than me" she rated in a rush.

"..Well..you're certainly full of surprises it seems. Obviously even though it's troublesome, I believe you should go for it . I mean especially if the feeling does turn out to be mutual. What do you mean she deserves better than you?" he exclaims.

"I'm afraid Shika..what if I can't be what she needs. I don't want to hurt her. This is all new to me. What if I do something terrible and I lose her forever" she sobbed.

His eyes soften and he sighed " Ino you deserve to be happy. So does Hinata. The worst thing that could happen is you both get heartbroken. But if you both don't give whatever this is a shot the you could end up like Kurenai-san and Asuma-Sensei" he whispered.

Ino started to tear up more. "Your right Shika. I can't be that selfish. Not with this. Now..let's go get those flowers" she stated.

A few hours later Ino was awoken by someone shaking her. Getting very pissed off she swatted the persons hand. " I swear if that's you Shikamaru again I will smack you so hard they will feel it in Suna!" the blonde shouted.

She heard a giggle. " It's not Shikamaru-kun, I can assure you that" the voice said.

"Hinata? What time is it?" she asked between yawns. " Seven" the bluenette said.

That made Ino sit up. "Oh no.. I have so much to do!" she said frantically.

"Shh. It's okay. I already took care of everything. Though you should get up and dress soon" Hinata replied.

Ino let a sigh of relief out. It made her giddy inside that Hinata would do something so sweet for her. _Then again she is a natural sweetheart. A very sexy one at that._ The last thought made her blush lightly.

" Thanks so much Hinata. I'll be down in fifteen minutes or so" she said as she shut the bathroom door.

Hinata went down the the shop to check on the inventory. She noticed that a bouquet of red roses was gone. She checked the record log and show it was purchased last night from Shikamaru Nara. **Must be for Temari she thought.**

Soon the blonde had join her behind the counter. Hinata took note that Ino looked very nervous. "What's wrong?" the bluenette asked.

"Look Hinata, I need to talk to you about last night. As well as how I feel about everything" the blonde replied.

Hinata was about to tell her to go on when that bell above the door rang. Letting them they had a customer.

"Oh hey Naruto-kun how can I help you?" Hinata asked noticing he looked pale.

"Which flowers do you give someone to say I am sorry or Please forgive me?" Naruto asked. "Well I would suggest some purple hyacinths. You broke one of Tenten's weapons again didn't you?" the bluenette asked sighing.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh yeah I did" he replied. Hinata could only shake her head at Naruto. "Here give these to her and perhaps buy her a new one" she suggested. "He-he thanks Hinata-chan" he chuckled as he handed her the money and turn to leave.

Hinata turned back to Ino and smiled. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" the bluenette asked.

" Hai, I did" she giggled. The bluenette then pulled her close. This caused Ino to blush lightly. Internally Hinata squealed. **Ino is so cute when she blushes like that!**

"Well you see…" Ino started to say but then was interrupted. " Forgive me Ino-san, the Lord Hokage has requested Hinata-sama for a mission" a man said.

 _Dang messengers Ino fumed._ Hinata sighs " Please let Hokage-sama know I will be there soon". The messenger bowed then disappeared.

" You can tell me whatever is troubling you when I get back from my mission. For now I need to go" the bluenette said as she let Ino go. She started to walk out the door.

Ino started to panic. "Wait Hinata?" the blonde shouted. Hinata turn to look at her. Ino felt her feet moving on their own again. She grabbed the bluenette and pulled her in for a heated kiss.

Hinata gasped giving Ino room to insert her tongue. This caused Hinata to moan into the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance. _Vanilla, that's what Hinata's kisses taste like._ **Mm Ino's kisses taste like honey.**

Ino broke the kiss causing Hinata to whimper. They were both panting heavily. " Please come back safe" Ino whispered as she caressed the bluenette's cheek.

Hinata gave her a smile and hugged the blonde tighter. "I promise" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: The first part of the story is Hinata's mission. Please do not hate me. What happens on this mission is important to the story. Particularly in the relationship aspect of InoHina. I do apologize if the fight scenes aren't great. Side note is Lord Haru is an OC. I'm a lover not a fighter type of person. Warning for OCCness. The second half will be mostly InoHina.

Hinata thinking

Kiba thinking

Ino thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any profits from this story.

-linebreaker-

They weren't even half way to their destination and already their client was getting on their nerves.

"With all due to respect Lord Haru could you please stop talking!?" Hinata's teammate growled. Seriously how are we supposed to focus on our surroundings if he won't pipe down!

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am nobility, your nothing but a pathetic dog-boy" the nobleman screamed.

Oh no, this isn't going to end well at all. "Kiba-kun please behave. I wish you wouldn't insult my teammate Haru-san" Hinata sighed.

" I don't care if he is offended by what I said. Your a noble Hyuga-sama, surely you can understand"the nobleman stated.

He went and did it now. Three..Two..One.. " Look here you goodie two shoed bastard. We are trying our best to complete our mission. That means getting you safely to The Land of Earth. But so help me I will scrape up the forest floor with you. Now pipe down!" the brunet spat.

"You know you should be less noisy. You're surely going to attract a crowd" an ominous voice chuckled.

Everyone tensed, they were surrounded by six enemy-nins. "Hinata protect Haru. Akamaru and I shall fight as many as we can" the brunet commanded.

"Haru-san stand back" the bluenette stated as she got into a fighting stance.

"Mhh, the girl is mine. As for the rest...kill them!" the leader of the group charged after her.

The others charged at Kiba and Akamaru. Their famous Fang over Fang jutsu attacked the enemy with brute force. But they wouldn't back down.

"Now then, you must be a Hyuga. Your eyes say it all. I'd get a pretty penny from them. Give them, now!" the man demanded.

"Over my dead body. Your in reach of my Eight Trigrams: 64 palms" the bluenette huffed.

Hit after hit she locked up as many chakra points as she could. "Akamaru! Noooo! Bastards you killed him" Kiba cried.

That distracted the bluenette making it were her opponent was able to land a punch on her.

"You should never let yourself be distracted. Though I admire your concern for your teammates" the man applauded.

"Ahhh.." her teammate cried before hitting the ground. "No Kiba!" she cried. I must protect Haru-san!

She turned to the noble then paled. He had a sword through his chest. He was slumped over.

Hinata started to shake. No.. Akamaru, Haru-san, Kiba-kun. Imagines of Akamaru's and Hari-san's death and an injured Kiba flashed through her mind

"How dare you!" she spat. Her chakra turned a violent shade of purple. The men laughed at her and started to close in for the final kill.

Oh she was pissed. White hot rage ran through her body. Kill,Kill,Kill, those words rang into her mind.

She attacked with no mercy. A single strike to the heart with her gentle fist. Stopping it instantly.

She was now panting heavily. Her whole body hurt and she was dizzy. She clasped near Kiba. The last thing she thought before the darkness invaded her was "Forgive me..Ino".

-linebreaker-

Ino was dreaming. It started out pleasant. She saw Hinata smiling at her, yet she was crying."Hinata, what's wrong?" she demand. The bluenette sobbed. "I couldn't keep your promise..forgive me" she stated. The blonde started to get concerned. "What's going on Hinata?" she begged. Blood trickled down Hinata's mouth. Nooooo Hinata!

"HINATA!" Ino screamed. She looked around frantically. She sort of calmed down when she realized she was in her room. She couldn't stand it anymore. She just let the tears fall. That dream had frightened her.

She refused to lose Hinata too. She tried to calm her nerves down but no matter what she couldn't shake the feeling of dread in her heart.

Ino woke up to pounding. Eh what's that? "Ino! Open up please" a somewhat voice muffled voice shouted.

She quickly ran down the stairs leading to the door. She flew it open. "Shika? What's wrong" she demanded.

"Kiba, and Hinata were brought to the hospital by some other shinobi. Kiba wasn't that critical. Hinata is currently in surgery" Shikamaru said.

Ino ran not caring that she had no shoes on. She needed to get to the hospital. That dream was a warning. Oh god please don't leave me Hinata. I love you! Ino prayed.

She was deep in thought that she ran into someone in the hallway of the E.R. "Whoa there Ino-san" the voice chuckled.

She glanced up to see who she ran into. "Kakashi-sama, forgive me. I was on my way to see Hinata" the blonde replied.

"I am afraid she isn't out of surgery yet...by the way where are your shoes?" the silver haired Hokage asked.

Oh my how embarrassing. " I was in a hurry to get here..." she trailed off.

It dawned on Kakashi what was happening" Your in love with her" it wasn't a question.

Ino nodded and noted tears began to fall once again.

"Im sure the nurses wouldn't mind you waiting in this room. I'm sure she will be fine Ino-san" the Hokage reassured her.

All Ino could do was nod. Kakashi left a while after that.

It took six hours before they brought Hinata out of the surgery room. Six long excruciating hours.

When Hinata was brought into the room, Ino gasped. The blue haired women before her was a sickly color. "Will she be okay" she begged.

The nurse looked at Ino and sighed. "The worse it seems to be over..it's just she is unresponsive. For how long we don't know. Something traumatized her dearly" the nurse whispered.

Ino bit her lip to keep a sob at bay. Once the nurse left, Ino decided to do what needed to be done. She had to know what happened . "Ninja art: Mind Transfer Jutsu" she said.

Ino was in Hinata's mind. It was dark and cold. She could feel how frighten the bluenette was. I don't like her feeling this way.

The scenery changed. Ino watched in horror. What happened on her love's mission was enough to make her blood curl.

She released the technique and broke out into tears. "Oh..Hinata...don't worry I still love you. Please wake up" the blonde sobbed.

A/N: I swear for now that there will only be happiness after this.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: As I promised this chapter is mostly happy. This actually made me tear up as I wrote this. I also noticed some minor grammar problems last chapter so uh sorry about that. It's mostly Hinata-centric. Some fluff and occness. Please enjoy.

Ino thinking

Hinata thinking

Flashbacks/memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or making any profits of this story.

-linebreaker-

Darkness. That's all she could see. "Where am I?" "Am I dead?" No she couldn't be, it hurts to much.

Someone was crying. She looked around but couldn't see anyone. "What's going on?!"

"Hinata...please wake..up. I'm..need you" the voice cried.

She recognized that voice. "Ino! I'm awake". She tried move. Why can't I move! She started to panic. In the distance she could hear loud beeping.

"Calm down love. Your okay. Shh, Hinata" Ino said. She stilled. She called me love. She loves me! She started to cry. She desperately wanted this darkness to go.

"Please don't cry. I love you just please wake up. Do it for me" the blonde sobbed. She was clearly shaking.

"Ino, I am trying to can't you see that. You have no idea how much I want to kiss you and hold you. I love you too. Please don't cry either" she cried loudly even though she knew Ino couldn't hear her.

Silence...How long has it been? She miss the light. She most certainly missed her flower petal. "Ino...".

She could hear voices. One was Ino's and she couldn't recognize the other. "No I refuse to leave her side! Until she wakes up I am not leaving" Ino screamed at the other voice.

She is so stubborn but.."I am glad you're by my side. I promise to wake soon, I hope".

Something soft and warm was pressed against her forehead. She smiled. "Ino...your still here. That goodness".

Bright light blinded her. She groaned. "Where am I?" she asked.

Someone sobbed. "Your awake" the voice cried happily.

Hinata turned to the voice and broke out in a smile. "Ino, you never left my side did you?" the bluenette inquiries.

The blonde shook her head "No not unless I really needed to. Hinata I was so sure I lost you. You have no idea" the blonde wailed.

Hinata gulped trying to keep her own tears from falling. "Yes I do. I heard you in the darkness. I love you too Ino".

Who knew those words would make someone smile so wide. Her Ino was so gorgeous when she smiles. Hinata's breath hitched slightly.

"I want us to be an official couple. What do you say hime?" Ino asks.

This time Hinata broke out into a grin. "I thought you'd never ask. Of course I do, Tenshi"the bluenette replied.

-linebreaker-

Three days later Ino was able to bring Hinata home. She still couldn't believe her bluenette asked to move in with her.

They were watching some t.v. show in the hospital room. Hinata coughed and nudged her. "Ino if you would permit..I would like to move in with you" the bluenette stated.

"Really?! That's fantastic. Of course I want you to move in. This will make things so much easier on us"the blonde exclaimed happily.

" Yes it sure will be. Uh who has been running the store?" Hinata asks, suddenly concerned.

"Oh I asked Tenten and Sakura to help out. The inventory would of spoiled if I didn't" the blonde states in a matter-fact tone.

"Oh okay. Do you think I can rope someone into packing my stuff and taking to your place?" Hinata inquiries.

"You mean our place now..and I am sure you can convince Naruto to help" Ino replies.

"Convince me to help with what?" the ramen lover asked.

"To pack Hinata's belongings and take them to my place"Ino said.

Naruto broke out into his usual grin "Sure. Anything for Hinata-chan. I will get it done for you. Believe it!" he shouted

Which the over happy blonde kept his promise. Though he could of been nice and not leave them near the stairs.

"We will unpack tomorrow. For now let's just enjoy this day" the blonde stated.

Hinata nodded. She was too exhausted to deal with all that. She was content being in her tenshi's arms.

A/N: Hime-princess

Tenshi-angel

Sorry about this short chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I am in the process of editing the previous chapters. Mainly fixing the grammar errors. There is a lemon(or lime) (not very sure) in this chapter so fair warning. You can skip it if you do not want to read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any profits from this story.

-linebreaker-

Ino awoke to a truly breathtaking sight. Her love was currently brushing her teeth.

What made it such a exquisite sight was that she was wearing a very sexy lavender colored lingerie that barely covered her white lacy thong. Didn't think she was the type to wear such things.

She considered herself lucky to have such a lavishing princess. She also loved the way her princess sways her hips. In a very seductive way.

Ino slides behind her bluenette, and wraps her arms around her waist. Hinata stops brushing "What is it?" she asked. Ino couldn't help but smirk.

"Your so yummy looking" she purred into the bluenette's ear. This caused Hinata to shiver.

"How is brushing my teeth even remotely yummy looking?" the bluenette asked.

"Mm..its not that. It's this" she indicated as she rubbed her hands up and down her love's sides.

 **Warning Lemon(skip if you want)**

Hinata slowly turns and she places a kiss on her blonde's neck.

"Nhh...Hin..a" Ino moaned. The bluenette start sucking hard on the sensitive spot. She gives Ino's ass a nice squeeze.

Ino moans loudly as she places her hand over the bluenette's clothed womanhood. This causes her to whimper and move to the touch. In return her love nips and lightly traces her tongue over her neck.

This makes Ino vision to blur.. She moves her finger tips up and down on Hinata's clothed folds. Pressing down on slightly on the girls clit.

This elicited a growl from her bluenette. Ino slowly back away. Hinata swayed her hips in a very predatory way. Ino gulps.

Then her love pounced. They landed on the bed with Hinata being on top of her. It truly was a majestic sight.

Her bluenette didn't say anything just began attacking her jaw and neck with kisses. Nipping every so often.

Ino took this opportunity to remove the sexy lingerie from the bluenette. Her love smirks and rips off the tank top Ino had been wearing.

Ino licks her lips slightly. Her love had such lovely breast with very rosy buds.

Hinata stop her ministrations on Ino's neck. "Wanna touch them ?" she purred.

Ino cupped one of the bluenette's breast giving it a nice squeeze. Then taking the other one buds in her mouth.

This made Hinata squirm slightly as she slides down removing her breast from Ino's hot mouth, so she can yank off the blonde's shorts. "No underwear?" she asked licking her lips.

Hinata slides the blonde's legs apart. She heard Ino's breath hitch. She makes herself comfortable and spreads her blonde's legs further apart. She licks lightly around her tenshi's womanhood.

Ino buckled her hips. She then sucks on her tenshi's clit. This cause the blonde to moan and pant heavily. Desperately trying to grip the sheets.

"Hinata, wait" Ino moaned. The bluenette peeked up "What's wrong?" she asks.

"Lay you on your side with your head down facing the end of the bed" Ino grin wickedly. Hinata just shrugged but did what was asked of her.

Ino grabbed her love's hips and took one of her hands to spread the bluenette lovely pink folds.

She swirls her tongue up and down and around her clit. The bluenette moaned before burying her own face into Ino's hips.

The bluenette dipped her tongue inside the blondes glistening, wet folds. Inserting two fingers as well.

Ino grabbed Hinata's hips tighter. Her hips buckling as the bluenette quickens her pace.

Ino licked vigorously, sliding her tongue in and out of the bluenette tasty pink fold's.

Hinata bucked her hip as ther blonde licked her clit hard.

Their bodys began to shake as they climaxed together.

They moaned together as they came down from their high.

 **End of Lemon**

They flopped down on their backs. Breathing rather heavily. Their bodys clearly drench in sweat. The room also had smelt heavily of sex.

"Wow" Hinata replies. Ino smiles "You took the words right out of my mouth" she sighed.

Both clearly content and satisfied.

Hinata giggles. They stayed silent for a while after that.

They both happened to be extremely exhausted.

"I love you Ino".

"I love you to Hinata".

A/N: Sorry if I suck at writing lemons.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It starts out sad but ends happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any profits from this story.

-linebreaker-

It was slightly chilly, signifying autumn very much here. It was very fitting for one blue haired woman as she headed into the cemetery.

She makes her way to the section where her family lays.

She kneels in front of a familiar white tombstone that had an angel statue attached to it.

She traced the name that was on the stone with her fingers. As she conjures the will to speak.

"Hello Neji-ni-san. It's been awhile hasn't it" she whispers. For an instant it felt like the wind ruffled her hair.

She gives a sad smile. "I miss you so much Neji. I still cannot believe your gone. You should be here".

She sobs, as feeling of warmth wraps around her torso. Almost like a hug.

"I'm with Ino now. She makes me happy ni-san. I love her. Speaking of happy couples, I wish you could of attended Naruto's and Tenten's wedding".

She pauses. "It was so beautiful. Tenten had one this lovely dark green princess style dress that had a v-neck. She wore her hair down. Though the dresses we had to wear were pretty but green doesn't suit me well. Now it looked lovely on Ino thou. Oh, and Naruto cried ni-san. I do believe they make each other so happy. I am glad for that".

She giggles. "When Tenten went to throw the bouquet, though for some reason it landed on Kakashi-sama's head. Then Naruto went to throw the garter belt, and it bounced of Kurenai-sensei and smacked Guy-sensei in the face. The look on their faces was priceless" she laughs.

The air around her felt like someone else was laughing to.

She huffed " I must be going crazy cause it feels like your laughing. I bet you had something to do with that. You know it's not nice to meddle. Though they have been dancing around each other for years".

It felt like the wind shrugged. This cause Hinata to giggle more.

"I must be losing my mind but I swear it feels like your here, like the wind is you. I hope your happy ni-san wherever you are. Your free now" a small sobbed slip out.

Her hair gets ruffled again. She cries out loudly. Biting her lip hard.

"I am going to propose to Ino tonight. We have been together for three months now. I know that's not long but..I haven't be so sure about anything as much as I have about this. I wish you could of gotten married..maybe even had some kids. I could imagine you as a big softie around them" she gives a sad chuckle.

The air around her grows sad. She sits there in silence. Sighing as she places some white lilies on his grave. "Goodbye for now ni-san".

She turns to walk away. I miss you to, Hinata. She stops and sobbed happily. She knew wind couldn't talk but she didn't care. It sounded like Neji had one last thing to say and that made her happy.

-linebreaker-

Hinata goes to her friend Shino. She needed something of his for her proposal. The bug lover was outside playing with his nephews as usual.

"Hey Shino-kun. I have a favor to ask of you" she stated. He looks up at her. Well at least she thinks he did. It was hard to tell sometimes with his dark shades.

"How may I be of service?" he inquires.

"I would like to borrow some fireflies for the night" she replies.

"Okay sounds fine but why if you don't mind me asking?" the bug lover states.

Hinata blushes slightly "I am going to propose to Ino with them".

Shino smiles (though you couldn't see it because of his high collar). "Congratulations Hinata, why because you both deserve this happiness" he says.

She thanks him and continues to go get everything ready.

Everything had to be perfect.

-linebreaker-

Ino was visiting Shikamaru. Through the shadow user wasn't to happy to be awoke from his nap.

"So how have you and Hinata been?" the brunet asks.

"Very well. She makes me so happy Shika. You advice help a lot" she exclaims.

He smiles at her. "See I told you so. Never give up any opportunity of happiness. No matter how troublesome it is" he states.

This causes Ino to giggle. "Your so right. So what's it like being married to Temari?" she asks.

Shikamaru sighed "She is a troublesome woman. But I love her and I am glad I am married to her".

Ino smiles at him. " I am glad. Though sorry I had to miss your guy's wedding. Hinata was sick and I had to run the shop" she replies.

He shrugs "It's okay I understand". Though it was clear he had been hurt a little by it.

Ino goes quiet for a minute before she says "If I ever get married, would you like to walk me down the aisle? Since..my father isn't around and I have no siblings".

"...". Silence. He coughs and looks at her "I am so honored that you asked. Of course I will".

Ino could tell that he was choked up about this. It meant a lot to her teammate.

Suddenly a timid knock sounds at the door. "Oh hey Hinata" Shikamaru says. Ino comes up to the door "Is something wrong?".

Hinata shakes her head "No but I need you to come with me".

Ino says her goodbyes to Shikamaru and walks away with the bluenette. Who was fidgeting more than usual.

"Close your eyes" her love demands. Ino shrugs but closes them. What is going on?

Hinata grabs her hand and body flickers to their destination.

-linebreaker-

"Okay you can open them now" the blue haired woman states.

The blonde glances around her in awe. There was candles all around the room. In one of the corners was a blanket that had a variety of food presented on it.

"It's so beautiful Hinata, but why here?" Ino couldn't help but ask.

Her bluenette smiles. "This room was where we first proclaimed our love for one another. So its only fitting for this.." her love trails of as she opens a jar of something.

Fireflies lit up the room with a simple message. Will you marry me Ino?

Ino gasps as Hinata gets down on one knee. She had a box that had a ring in it. The ring was gold and had two purple amethyst framing a diamond that was shape in a heart.

"What do you say?" the bluenette asks. Ino pounces on the bluenette. "Yes a thousand times yes" she exclaims.

Hinata wraps her arms tightly around her tenshi. Soon she will be my wife. Wife that will take some getting use to.

"Hinata..I have a question... Are you going to take my last name or.." Ino trails off not really sure how to proceed.

"I will be taking your last name if that's alright with you tenshi" the bluenette replies.

Her blonde broke out into a large grin and nodded.

They spent the rest of that night celebrating their engagement.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: The wedding ceremony will be in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any profits from this story.

-linebreaker-

It was a slow day at the shop. But that's to be expected as the weather gets cooler.

Not many people needed flowers around this time.

Hinata glances over at Ino who happened to fall asleep in her chair. She works to hard. Though she looks so cute.

The doorbell rang signifying a customer.

"Welcome to Yamanaka's Flower Shop how can I help you?" she asks cheerfully.

"Ah..Hinata-san..I am looking for any flowers besides roses that mean I love you" the voice chuckled.

Her eyes widened at the person in front of her. "Kakashi-sama, I almost didn't recognize you with that kimono on. As for your question we have some lovely red Chrysanthemum's that means I love you" she states.

He chuckles nervously "I will take those then. Well normally I don't have a date but tonight I do".

"Ooo..who is this mystery person?" Ino speaks up. This causes Hinata to jump a little.

Kakashi mumbles under his breath.

"Didn't hear you" the blonde says with a grin.

"Guy.." he says louder. Ino squeals.

"About damn time. Hinata give him the flowers for free. This is a long time a waiting date" Ino chirped.

Kakashi quickly takes the flowers and shouts thanks as he walks out the door.

Both Hinata and Ino burst out laughing. Not noticing that someone else had came in.

-linebreaker-

Hinata suddenly trails off and her face pales. She finally notes who it was that came into the shop.

The person smirks noting her fear. "Hello Hinata" the man says.

Hinata gulps "Hello Hiashi " she says with venom etched in her voice.

"I thought I taught you better than that. Your suppose to call me father. So what's this I hear about you buying an engagement ring? " the elder man asks.

Hinata straightens herself and looks her so call father in eyes.

"Yes I did buy one. I proposed to Ino and she said yes. We are getting married in 3 months" she says with as much confidence she could summon.

His eyes go from shock, to disappointment, and then to anger.

 **Slap-** Hinata touches her now swollen cheek. "You stop this foolishness at once. It is very sick that you are with her. Your such a disgrace to the Hyuga name" he shouts sheathing from anger.

Hinata chuckles "The day you disowned me, the day you disinherited me I was no longer a Hyuga. So you have no right to forbid me. You are no longer my father".

He narrows his eyes at her. "I wish you would stop this foolishness. But since you won't be warned. There will be consequences if you continue down this path" he replies.

Ino suddenly speaks up. Her voice etched with anger "Are you threatening my employee? You better think twice about that".

He growls then walks out of the shop.

Ino wraps her arms around Hinata" He is gone now. I won't let him hurt you. I am proud of you hime. I love you".

The bluenette sniffles " Thank you tenshi. I love you to".

Ino smiles at her. "I got to go do an errand. Will you be okay to run the store?" she asks.

Hinata nods. She kisses Ino on the cheek. This makes Ino smile big.

-linebreaker-

Ino sighs and she sits in front of parents grave. She was nervous being here.

"It's been a while I know. Its just I really didn't have anything to say till now.. I'm getting married soon. I am looking so forward to it. Her name is Hinata. I'm sure you remember her".

She paused and laughs "You know last year I didn't think it would be possible to be so in love with someone. Now I realize how you felt about each other".

It was silent but she knew they were listening. At least she hoped they were.

"Mom, I found your wedding dress. I think I am going to fix it up a little and wear it for my wedding. Also dad I will be having Shikamaru walk me down the aisle in your place. If that's alright" she states.

A clap of thunder erupts in the sky.

Ino laughs "Is that your way of letting me know that makes you both happy".

She continues to laugh but eventually it turns into sobs.

"I miss you both so much. I wish you were here still" she cries. Her body shaking.

"They still are here, Ino" a soft voice says.

"Thanks, Hinata. You must of closed the store for the night huh" Ino whispers.

Hinata nods and wraps her arms around Ino.

They stayed there for awhile, sitting in silence.

"Come let's go home. I made dinner before I left" Hinata whispers.

This makes Ino smiles "You spoil me to much".

"Of course I do. You will be my wife soon" she states. As if it was so obviously why.

"So does that make you my wifey then?" Ino giggles.

Hinata smiles and chuckles "Yeah I guess it does".

A/N: Hiashi is an ass.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: This is 3 months after the last chapter. This is the wedding ceremony. I tried to make it as realistic as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any profits from this story.

-linebreaker-

Ino couldn't believe today was the day. She was getting married. However her bridesmaids were being rather ridiculous.

"Her hair should be up in a bun" Tenten states. Sakura huffs " No, it should be down!". "I think Ino should get to decide" Temari shouts back at them.

They all stare at her. Making her feel self-conscious.

" Thanks, Temari. I want my hair down. With no veil please," she states.

-linebreaker-

Meanwhile Hinata was fidgeting. " Calm down Hinata" Kiba says. "She has every right to be nervous Kiba. She is getting married" Kurenai states.

" I'm sorry I am so nervous. It's just the wait is terribly long" the bluenette states.

" It maybe so but just think of all the fun you will be having on the honeymoon" Shino chuckles.

Hinata blushes bright crimson " Actually we decided just to stay home. The business will be closed for two weeks. We are going to spend most of that time remodeling the apartment".

"Well hopefully you have some fun then " Kiba winks.

-linebreaker-

"You look beautiful, Ino" Shikamaru says. She smiles at him "Thanks Shika". Temari clears her throat " What about me, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru grins " You look hot troublesome woman. But what a drag it's going to be when I take that dress off you".

Temari turns extremely red. This causes everyone to laugh.

-linebreaker-

"Oh Mirai is such an adorable flower girl. Aww Shino's nephew makes a cute ring bearer" someone states.

Then Sakura, Tenten, and Temari walks down to the altar. "Sher looks beautiful Hinata" Tenten says to the bluenette.

Hinata was glad they were having the wedding inside. For it had grown quite colder. Also happy that she just chose a plain dress.

A round of aww's and she is so beautiful erupted from the crowd.

Hinata's breath hitched. Her love was wearing a very light blue halter-princess style dress that was floor length. Her hair was down and wavy. She felt her eyes getting teary.

As Ino made her way down the altar with Shikamaru she smiled at Hinata. She could see her love crying.

"Don't hurt her Hinata" Shikamaru warns.

Hinata nods and takes Ino's hands. " You look so beautiful tenshi" she whispers.

"That lavender dress looks rather good on you" the blonde replies.

-linebreaker-

The priest steps up " Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Hinata and Ino Yamanaka. If for whatever reason anyone has objections, speak now or forever hold your peace".

Nobody said anything.

"Wonderful noone objects. I was informed that the bride and bride had wrote vows for each other. Is this correct" the priest asks.

They both nodded in agreement. "Hinata, your first" the priest urged.

" Your the light that brought me out of the darkness. My tenshi without you I believe I wouldn't be here today. I love you and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you" the bluenette says.

Ino begins to tear up at this. She clears her throat " When I first realized my feelings for you I was scared. Then I almost lost you, and I didn't want to lose you ever. Your love for me pulses through my veins as mine does with yours. I love you and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you".

"Now this is only a formality but.. Do you Hinata take this woman to be your wedded wife? " the priest asks.

"I do" the bluenette states.

"Do you Ino Yamanaka take this woman to be your wedded wife?" the priest ask again. With no hesitation Ino says "I do".

"Then by the power vested in me and by the Fire Nation, I now pronounce you wife and well wife, you may kiss the bride?' the priest chuckles.

Hinata plants a chaste kiss on Ino's lips.

"Shall we throw the bouquets now love?" Ino asks. Hinata nods and throws hers first. A flock of woman race to catch it.

"So brutal" Hinata murmurs. Ino nods in agreement. In the end Kurenai-sensei catches it.

Ino then throws hers and it lands in Iruka-sensei's arms. They look at each other and Kurenai drags Iruka to the dance floor.

Hinata and Ino decide to cut the cake. Ino smiles rather mischievously. She throws her piece in Hinata's face laughing. Hinata narrows her eyes then sticks her piece of cake down the blonde's dress.

Ino eeps and this causes Hinata to giggle "Let's dance".

Ino nods and they go to the dance floor and start to sway.

"This feels so weird. Why did you have to put it down my dress" Ino wines.

Hinata whispers in her ear " So I can lick it off you later".

This makes Ino turn a bright shade of crimson.

"Hinata.." she hisses. The bluenette giggles " You know you like that idea as much as I do".

"Maybe a little" Ino admits. Before they could say anymore someone taps on a glass.

"If I could have your attention please, I'd like to make a toast to the blushing brides". At this everyone chuckles. "Anyways, I have never seen two people so right for each other as these two. I remember when Hinata was in the hospital, Ino came running to see her. Barefoot no less. I wish you both many years of happiness" Kakashi chuckles.

Everyone claps and Shikamaru steps up " I have a toast to make as well. Ino has been my friend and teammate for many years. Too see her so happy because of you Hinata, makes me happy. So thank you. To Hinata and Ino!"

The crowd agrees with that. It made Ino so happy.

The wedding slowly dies down after a few hours had passed. Many people would be talking about their wedding for a long time.

"Ready to go home princess?" Ino whispers.

"Ready when you are tenshi" the bluenette replies.

Hinata grabs her hand and they body flicker home.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: **WARNING MATURISH CONTENT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.** Masato Shiga and Junichiro are OC's. I have to thank my dear friend who provided me with the basic idea to this chapter. He knows who he is. Also this chapter was rather long so I had to split it in two. I only believe in happy endings so everyone knows.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any profits from this story.

-linebreaker-

"Shiga Masato, thank you for coming here on short notice" a man says.

"Yeah you must be Hiashi Hyuga. Now what do you want?" he asks.

The elder man gives him a wicked smile "I want you to do a job for me. I will pay you a rather hefty sum".

Masato gives him a pointed look. " What is this job?" he asks.

Hiashi chuckles cold-heartedly. Which caused shivers up Masato's spine. "I need you to kidnap my daughter's wife. While she is in your custody you can do as you please with her. This is merely a lesson for my foolish daughter that it will not be acceptable to be with a woman. If I know my daughter as well as I do, she will do whatever she needs to protect her wife" he states.

 _ **He is really cold**_ _-_ "Alright, I need a picture of her and also when and where the kidnapping will take place" he replies.

The Hyuga man grins " Here is a picture. As for when and where, let's just say I heard she is on a mission heading this way later today".

Masato takes the photo. _**Hm she is a pretty thing.**_ "It will be done" he states.

With that the Hyuga man leaves.

-linebreaker-

 _Stupid Naruto, making me go on a mission._ It's only been a week since her and Hinata had their "honeymoon". She recalled how this had pissed her love off. They had gotten into a fight before she had to leave. '

Ino really wish they had time to make-up. _The sooner this mission is over, the better._

She tenses when she feel's a chakra signature appear behind her.

Their hot breath was felt on her neck. She went to turn around but a hand on the back of her neck made everything go black.

-linebreaker-

When she came to she was chained up to what she assumed was a bedpost.

 _Damn it no! This can't be happening!_ She tries to break free.

That's when she hisses in pain. Her eyes widened in horror.

She was covered in bruises and she was naked.

Someone chuckles "Finally your awake. It's not really fun when didn't fight back. Now let's have some more fun shall we?".

"God to hell!" she spats. "Not before you do. Now then what should I crave on that beautiful skin of yours?" he chuckles.

She screams in agony as the blade nicks her skin. He laughs "Yes, scream for me".

Eventually her throat was sore from all the screaming. She lays there, letting her tears run.

All she could think about was how this might be her last day. She also thought about the fight her and Hinata had…

" _So what did Hokage-sama want?" Hinata asks._

" _He had a mission for me. I leave tomorrow afternoon. It is to a town a day and a half from here. They requested a medic" Ino replies._

 _SLAM- Ino jumps and looks over at her wife who was steaming with anger._

" _We only just had our honeymoon. Yet your going on a mission already. Seriously" the bluenette exclaims._

" _Well yeah, I am still on the active duty roster. Besides I am the only one he could send at the moment"she replies._

" _I don't care! For once I thought we could spend a week without any missions. How long will you be gone?" Hinata demands._

" _Uh..three and half weeks"Ino states._

 _Hinata's eyes go from anger to sadness back to anger._

 _She storms off into the guestroom. Slamming the door as she screamed" I hate you!"._

Ino sighs inwardly. She silent vows that if she ever gets to see Hinata again she will request a month off from missions. Just for her.

 _I am sorry...Hinata._

-linebreaker-

Back in Konoha

"You asked to see me, Hokage-sama?" Hinata asks.

"Ah, yes Hinata-chan. As you are probably aware I sent Ino-san on a mission. She was only supposed to be gone for three and half weeks. It's been four and half weeks. The town I sent her to was only a day and half away. She hasn't reported in to me. Is she at home?" the blonde Hokage asks.

"She hasn't been home yet.." she trails off.

"That's what I was afraid of. It could be nothing and she decided to stay longer but.." the Hokage found himself not able to finish that thought.

"What do you think we should do about this?" she softly asks. She could feel her heart sinking.

He was quiet for a moment. " I want you to go find her. But be careful, I can't afford to send anyone with you. I wish you the best of luck" he replies.

"Hai, i will do my best Naruto-sama" she replies before disappearing in a cloud of leaves.

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: This is the continuation of from last chapter. **WARNING MATURISH CONTENT READ AT OUR OWN RISK.** If anyone wants to know exactly what all Ino goes through you can PM me. Masato Shiga and Junichiro are OCs.

 _Hinata thinking_

 _ **Naruto thinking**_

 **Other**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any profits from this story.

-linebreaker-

 **Continuation of last chapter**

She quickly closes the shop for the day. Hopefully people wouldn't get upset about this.

Then she races out the gates of Konoha. She needed to find Ino, and fast.

Her heart fluttered with nerves. _Please be alive Ino._

-linebreaker-

She arrives to the town Ino was supposed to be in. She breathes heavily. She made a day and a half journey in six hours. She was highly exhausted.

She makes her way over the clinic. When she steps in she spots the receptionist. "Excuse me miss?" she says.

The brown haired receptionist glances up at her and smiles " Yes, how may I help you?"

Hinata holds up a picture of Ino "Did this woman come here? She was the medic you guys had requested."

The lady shook her head "No, she never came here. I'm sorry".

She could feel herself growing pale. _This wasn't a good sign._

"Thank you anyways " the bluenette replies. _Where is she?_

She heads back to Konoha. _Maybe I will run into her._ She kept her byakugan activated. Searching every nook and cranny there was.

It was getting dark, and she still hadn't found a sign of Ino. No chakra signature whatsoever.

She had been traveling at a slower pace for the last three hours. She knew she should find shelter for the night. She came across a cave a ways down. She laid on the cave floor and silently cried.

The last thing she had said to Ino was that she hated her. She didn't mean it and she feared that was going to be the last thing she ever said to her.

 _No! I have to remain positive. She is alive, she has to be. Because I can't lose her now. Ino..where are you?!_

-linebreaker-

She awoke the next morning to a chakra spike. It wasn't Ino's, but she could see fragments of hers on this person.

She makes sure to mask her chakra as much as she could. Then she quietly follows him.

They came to a house. She could make out Ino's chakra signature in one of the bedroom upstair.

Then man went into the house. Hinata follows him with her eyes. The man went into the same room as Ino.

 _No this isn't good!_

She dashes up to them. The door was shut so she busted through it.

"Who the hell are you?" the man shouted. Hinata gets into a fighting stance.

She couldn't look at Ino at that moment. She couldn't afford to be distracted.

" I killed you..How are you still alive?" she asks the man.

His face sheathed with rage " So your the one who killed my twin brother Junichiro".

 _Oh shit, this is really bad._

Then his face lights up with amusement " It seems like Hiashi was wrong about you. He was so sure you would leave her when you found out she was kidnapped. Unless things didn't go as planned".

Hinata pales. She knew her father had threatened her but she didn't think he would do this.

 _No, no, no!_

"These are his words not mine but this is the consequences of your actions. Look at her!" he shouts and throws Ino in front of her.

She screams in horror "Ino! YOU BASTARD!. How dare you. Did Hiashi pay to do this to her?!".

"He paid me to kidnap her yes, but he gave me free reins to do whatever I wanted to while she was in my custody" he chuckles.

She growls at him " I'll show you the same mercy as I did your brother".

He smirks " Oh yeah and just how much is that?"

She chuckles " None". Then she attacks.

-linebreaker-

 **4 hours later**

She was exhausted. She had managed to defeat that one guy, just barely. She clutched Ino close. They were still aways from Konoha. She didn't want to risk stopping but, she knew they had to. Not just for her sake but also Ino's.

She found a tree that was rotted out. It was big enough for both of them. So they hid there for now.

"Hinata..it hurts" Ino whimpers.

She gave her a sad smile " I'll try to take the pain away. I am sorry I can't do more than that " she replies.

She whimpers in pain as her wounds begin to heal. Hinata cries out "I can't do anymore".

Ino caresses her cheek " It's okay love. How are we going to get help. We are going to need it".

Hinata thinks for a moment. She had an idea that may just work. " I have an idea Ino, but it's risky. I am going to combined a explosive tag with a colored smoke bomb. I will throw it as high as I can. It should be seen from miles away. It will only last maybe two hours if we are lucky. Hopefully someone will come" she states.

"It's worth a shot. Do it" her love replies.

Hinata steps away for a second. _Please someone help._ She throws it up in the air. With in fifteen seconds it goes off. A cloud of bright purplish blue erupts in the sky.

-linebreaker-

 **Back in Konoha**

 _ **All this paperwork is horrible.**_ He glances up then suddenly does a double take out the window.

 _ **What the hell is that?**_ "Shikamaru!" the blonde shouts.

The shadow user quickly races in "Yes Hokage-sama?!" he shouts back.

"Take a few people with you to investigate the source of that light! Now!" he yells.

Shikamaru quickly departs.

 _ **What was that?**_

-linebreaker-

"Hinata..Hinata..I hear someone coming" Ino states. She wakes up and listens very carefully.

"Hold on Ino. I am going to check it out " the bluenette tells her.

She steps out of the tree and sighs in relief when she sees a familiar mop of black hair.

"Shikamaru!" she yells. He races up to her with others following behind him.

She quickly but carefully brings Ino out. Shikamaru stops and his face goes incredibly pale.

"She needs medical help immediately. We need to get her back to the village" Hinata barked out.

"Right! Let's move out!" the shadow user states.

-linebreaker-

Once they got into the hospital Sakura took over Ino's care. It was an excruciating eight hours before she was allowed to see her wife.

"Hey tenshi" Hinata whispers.

Ino glances over at her and gives her a sad smile.

" Hey princess, I have some news and I would totally understand if you hate me" she states.

"What's wrong?" she asks. Ino sighs " I am pregnant and I want to keep it".

Hinata kisses her forehead " I won't hate you or the baby. I will love you both as long as I live ".

Ino smiles at this. " Do you think we will make it through this?" she asks.

Hinata finds herself smiling back " Yes, and that's a promise".


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I am not a 100% sure on when they can tell what your having so hopefully I was accurate enough. There is a warning before a certain scene. There will be only one more chapter. Which will be an epilogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any profits from this story.

-linebreaker-

It had been a long four and half months. Ino still had nightmares almost every night. It kills her to see Ino in pain. However today was suppose to be a great day. They were finding out the gender of their baby.

"You ready love?" the bluenette asks her wife. Ino nods and they stroll to the hospital.

The doctor walks in and takes a seat next to Ino "Alright let's see how the baby is doing and are you guys wanting to find out the gender today?".

They nod in agreement. "Great, now I must warn you this will be cold" the doctor states.

"Pfh, please" the blonde says. The doctor preceded to place the instrument on the blondes stomach. "Ahh that's freaking cold!" Ino exclaims.

Hinata snorts at this and instantly Ino glares at her. She pales slightly.

"I did warn you...anyways lets see here. Ah ha..congratulations your having a baby girl" the doctor chirps.

"A girl...we are having a baby girl " Ino whispers. Hinata wraps her arms around Ino and whispers back "Yes we are".

-linebreaker-

When they got home the saw the Hokage sitting on their doorstep.

"Ah just the two I wanted to see. How is the little one doing?" the blonde Hokage asks.

Ino instantly went into proud momma mode. "Great, its a girl by the way".

Naruto smiles wide " Congratulations ".

" Anyways please come inside Naruto-sama" Hinata states. Once they got inside Naruto sighs loudly.

Hinata gives Ino a worried glance.

"As you are aware we arrested your father Hinata. The council has decided for his crimes that he is to be tortured and then hanged, all publicly" the Hokage states.

"He may have been my father once but he lost that title when he did everything he did. So i do not care what happens to him " the bluenette says coldly.

"I understand that...but the council thinks you should be the one to torture him" Naruto states.

"No, absolutely not" Ino shouts. "She is right Naruto-sama, I can't do that. However I know someone who would probably might just love to get revenge" Hinata states.

Ino and Naruto both look at her with their eyebrows raised "Who?".

"Shikamaru" the bluenette states. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

-linebreaker-

They went to find Shikamaru who had been napping in a tree. "What a drag can't someone just let me nap" the shadow user whines.

"Shikamaru, stop your whining this instant. This is a serious visit" Ino scolded him.

"How troublesome what do you want?" he asked.

Naruto explained the situation to him.

The Nara heir was silent before saying "Troublesome but fuck yeah I will". It was quite comical.

Tomorrow was the day of the torture and execution. Even though Hinata didn't want to attend it Ino did. This worried the bluenette.

Who knows what Shikamaru would come up with.

As if sensing her internal struggle Ino wraps her arms around her. "You don't have to worry about me. I will be okay" she says.

Hinata gives her a smile " I know, it's just you still have nightmares and Im afraid of what this will do to you".

Ino places a kiss on her cheek "I promise I will be okay. I love you".

Hinata smiles big "I love you to. Both of you. Speaking of which have you thought of any names?".

"Yeah..i'd like to name her Inoko (A/N: Pronounced Ino-ko)" she says.

"It's a beautiful name" she states.

"Our little Inoko" she says as she places a kiss on Ino's stomach.

-linebreaker-

Warning Torture Scene

The square was full of people. "Everyone quiet down!" the Hokage shouts. Silence spread over the crowd.

"Today is the trial of Hiashi Hyuga. For the crime of organizing the kidnapping of Ino Yamanaka. Also even though he didn't commit the crime the himself he is also charged with the knowledge that Ino Yamanaka would be raped. Since Hinata Yamanaka has refused to precipitate in the torture part of this trial she has appointed someone else to do it. Shikamaru Nara if you please " the blonde Hokage states.

Shikamaru steps up. He pulls out a kunai and proceeds towards the Hyuga elder. "I am not going to drag out the torture because it's too troublesome. However I will make it painful " the shadow user state coldly.

He grabs Hiashi's left arm and carves the word traitor into it. The elder man cries out. " That's for having Ino kidnapped" he growls. Then takes Hiashi's other arm and slowly carves the words cold blooded leech. His screams get louder and more frantic. "This was for what she was put through!" he shouts.

" I conclude the torture, you can continue with the execution" Shikamaru states.

"Wait I wish to participate!" Ino shouts. A round of gasps rang out. "Ino are you sure?" Hinata ask. The blonde gives her a small smile.

" Alright you may proceed Ino-san" the Hokage tells her.

She steps up to Hiashi. He glares at her. She slaps him. " I am going to make you suffer badly. Mind Body Transmission Jutsu" the blonde says. She shows him everything that was done to her. She also makes him feel all of it.

"Make it stop!" he cried out. Tears following down his face. But she didn't answer nor stop till the end.

"I am done now. I hope you burn in hell" she spats. She then turns to walk back to Hinata.

"I'm sorry!" Hiashi screams. But his apologie went unnoticed.

"You okay?" Hinata asks again. " Hai Hinata, just a little exhausted now. Don't worry about Inoko she is fine" she tells her.

They watch as Hiashi execution. Then they went home.

End of Torture scene

"Hinata I love you so much" Ino says. Hinata gives her a smile " I love you to".

She wraps her arms around Ino, pulling her close. "Promise me you will never do something like that again" she states.

Ino chuckles " I promise".


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: This is the final chapter of this story. I will probably make another InoHina story down the road. If anyone has any ideas I am more than willing to take suggestions. There is a time jump of 16 years from the last chapter. Thank you all who have decided to follow this story. Also thank you to those who will continue to read this story down the road. Any characters other than actual Naruto characters are OC's.

 _Their ages:_

 _Inoko-16_

 _Denji and Kioshi-13_

 _Masumi-6_

 **Maw- Ino**

 **Mother-Hinata**

 _ **Memories**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any profits from this story.

-linebreaker-

Hinata smiles at her wife. She was making pancakes and eggs. It was a sight that she has grown to love every day.

"Inoko! Denji! Kioshi! Masumi! Breakfast is ready!" Ino shouts as she sets the table.

The pitter-patter of feet could be heards rushing down the stairs. With the exception of Kioshi, who loved to body flicker every where. "Hi maw! " he says as he appears right behind Ino.

"Grr, Kioshi how many times do I have to tell you not to do tha!" she growls at him. He just gives her a big grin. She eeps when Denji decides to shock her (literally). "Hinata, I swear these boys will be the death of me" she grumbles.

Denji and Kioshi were twins and the were biologically Hinata's. There biological father was a Anbu named Takeru. He comes around every so often. They had black hair and silver eyes. Their skin tone was the same shade of Hinata's. Like had a good mixture of both parents.

"Oh maw, you know boys will be boys " their eldest child states.

Inoko had been born with ash blonde hair and black eyes. She looked like Ino much to their delight. Though her skin tone was a shade darker than Ino's.

Hinata remembered the day she was born very well.

 _ **Hinata had to leave the delivery room after Ino threatened to kill her. She loved her wife dearly but didn't want to die today. Thank you very much.**_

" _ **She will be fine Hinata" Shikamaru assures her. Logically she knew this but she still worried.**_

 _ **They had asked Shikamaru and Temari to be godparents. They were very happy about that.**_

" _ **Was Temari like that?" the bluenette asks. He nodded and chuckles "Oh yeah". They had a son a month earlier named Shikadai.**_

 _ **What seemed like an eternity a small cry was finally heard. With that Hinata rushes into the room to see tham.**_

" _ **Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl" the nurse says. Hinata glances at their daughter. "She is beautiful" she says.**_

" _ **She better be after what I just went through to have her " Ino grumbles. The nurse chuckles.**_

" _ **I have to just give her a few shots then she will be brought back to you" the nurse says.**_

 _ **Inoko apparently didn't like this one bit because she spits mud at her. "OH! Wow she has a strong affinity for earth it seems. Also already using chakra so young" the nurse chuckles.**_

 _ **Hinata and Ino chuckle as Inoko cooed at them. She apparently thought this was all funny.**_

"Oh I know but still. Now where is Masumi?" she asks. Hinata tries to not giggle. Their child in question was trying really hard to sneak up on Ino. Ino smiles then quickly turns around. " Ah ha got you".

The little girl giggles " Maw your not fair".

Masumi was neither Hinata's or Ino's biological child. They had adopted her when she was 2 years old. She has brown hair with black highlights. Her eyes were a lovely shade of green. She was paler than both of Hinata and Ino combined.

But they both loved her dearly regardless. "Hinata? Ino?" a voice calls out from the living room.

"In here Naruto!" Ino shouts. Naruto comes in with his son Daisuke who was a year younger than Inoko.

Inoko runs up to the younger Uzumaki " Hi Daisuke-kun".

The boy blushes "Hello lovely Inoko". This promptly makes her to blush a very dark crimson.

Ino giggles at this. " So what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Hinata asks.

"Ah well I got a very amusing complaint from a Miss Tojo. She claims and I quote " Inoko-chan drenched me in mud". Now what is this about?" the Hokage asks.

Inoko rubs the back of her head sheepishly and chuckles nervously "She was making fun of Shikadai, so I taught her a lesson".

Naruto chuckles and so does Daisuke. Ino however gave them both a death glare that rivaled Sasuke's. This makes them both go quiet.

"Still you should know better than that Inoko" she scolds her.

Daisuke decided to defend Inoko " With all due to respect Yamanaka-sama, I think what she did was brilliant. She also defended Shikadai's honor".

Inoko smiles very dreamy at him. This makes him blush even redder.

Ino raises her eyebrow at this " There is no doubt that she did but she needs to be punished nevertheless. Because she attacked a fellow leaf villager".

Daisuke looked like he was going to argue again but Inoko silences him. " It's alright Daisuke, my maw has a point. I think my siblings should come up with my punishment" she says. After all they couldn't come up with that bad of a punishment.

Denji and Kioshi grins and this makes Inoko gulp. " She should do 50 laps around Konoha with Lee-sensei " they say together.

"What do you think Masumi?" Hinata asks their youngest.

Masumi giggles " I think that's perfect mother". Inoko groans " Alright let's go find him".

All the children, including Daisuke leaves. After five minutes past Naruto says his goodbyes.

Hinata and Ino give each other a look. "We have the whole has to ourselves" the bluenette states.

Ino grins and saunters to her " How about a nice relaxing bath?"

Hinata nods and body flickers them to their bathroom.

Ino grumbles " You know Kioshi gets that from you".

The bluenette giggles " Yes I am aware".

They settle into the hot water. They didn't get this leisure much. So when they did get it they enjoyed every minute of it.

" Ino, it amazes me that for 16 years you have been my angel. I will always remember how you saved me from the darkness. I love you and our beautiful children" the bluenette says.

Ino warms her arms around her pulling her close. " You know what amazes me. The fact for 16 years you still pulsate through my veins. You have always been there for me. I am so grateful for that. I love you so much. Just like I love our children. No matter what we will always stick together".

Hinata places a very heated kiss on Ino's lips.

She was right no matter what happens in life they will always be there for each other. There was no doubt about that.


End file.
